


Balm

by Cali_se



Series: Hannigram Shorts [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: Strange, how gentle he can be, how considerate, how polite.





	Balm

The water is deliciously warm and fragrant. He's filled up the bathtub and added an expensive oil that leaves a silken sheen on my skin. There are candles, casting a golden shimmer; points of light dance on the surface of the water like the reflections of fireflies. 

This is a luxury I didn't know I could afford. Every gesture, every gift, every moment of our shared, intimate experience is like balm to me now.

He comes into the room just as I get out of the tub, a large soft towel in hand. He pats it carefully against my hair, my arms, my back, taking his time. He's always been meticulous in all things and now he's meticulously keeping his promise to cherish me. Strange, how gentle he can be, how considerate, how polite; it's almost shocking how tenderly he fucks me, looking so deeply into my eyes that I can't help but look back into his. There's no pretence anymore, no need to perform. I am naked in his embrace. Utterly and completely. And he is naked in mine. 

I think a part of him is still half afraid I'll run away - rejection is the one weapon I still hold - but I'll never leave him. He has found and touched the very core of me in a way no one else ever has. I really don't think I could be without him now. He is my deepest, darkest fantasy and my brightest beacon of light. 

And I am his.


End file.
